Knocking Chance
by The Swordslinger
Summary: "If you desire to help people, becoming a police officer is always an option. Those villain custody officers are often mocked, but that too is admirable work!" It's not wrong to dream, dreams are there to guide us to become stronger to try to achieve greatness. As bizarre as Tokyo is, Midoriya Izuku being a detective can make things crazier. It doesn't help he's a psycho's crush.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

I'm writing this new story because I really need something uplifting, and the fact I'm a huge Yakuza fan. Project JUDGE (JUDGE EYES) has me hyped.

 **XXXXXX**

"Target's in sight, following closely."

"Kid, can't tell if you're ballsy or just plain number in the head than my ass right about now."

In the middle of the streets of Tokyo, a simple, even plain looking man walked forward. He had a messy head of ruffled green hair, green eyes, and freckles. He wore an unzipped, black aviator jacket with an untucked olive-green button-up shirt underneath. With a pair of worn out jeans, a chain on his right hip keeping his wallet in place, and white sneakers he looked like a regular dude.

Not entirely handsome, but not bad looking either. He appeared to be physically fit as he walked through an alleyway after a man in a black suit. As he followed the man, he noticed black sparks of energy flying out of both of his palms. It made him alert and nervous but swallowing that fear he didn't lose sight of the suited individual. Putting a hand to the hidden ear-piece he had, he replied.

"Remain where you are, please." He said and kneeled behind a trash can. "Also, worry not, Kurosawa-san. From what I could gather, his Quirk's not that threatening."

"Doesn't mean it'd be less of a pain in the ass for me to file if you got blown off. Think of your mama before sticking your dick where no man would jizz in."

Sighing deeply, the freckled man held back a grunt, "Please, no need for those Kurosawa Quips."

Peeking from the side of the garbage container, he observed his target carefully. Slicked back black hair, a sharp nose, sharp eyes, and even sharper teeth which were filed to look like fangs. Rectangular face, about six-foot two-inches tall, and with a slim – rather skinny – body built. Even walking he oozed violence and made a couple passing by step out of his way, before he roared and made them run.

"Was that our friend being all sunshine?" Kurosawa asked on the other end of the line.

"Yeah..." the green-head replied, "It seems my theory was right, he's going to the bar."

"Be careful, Midoriya. He may bark a lot, but he sure as Hell can bite."

Following Kurosawa's advice, the green-haired young man walked to a bar's door. It was in a simple alley wide enough for only a bike to go through. Wooden door, and a simple interior with stools, a counter, four eyes set on him, and dozens of bottles. Keeping as neutral a look as he could muster facing a Quirk user, the freckled man sat away from his target and looked at the menu.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked calmly.

Looking to his side, Midoriya answered, "Today's special with water."

The suited man from before tensed up slightly, then looked to the side, "Hey, barkeep, I'm gonna take a breath of fresh air and a smoke." Nodding behind the counter, the bartender went to do his business. Midoriya waited patiently, a minute passed before he walked after the suited man. He made sure to keep his hands in his pants pockets.

"Got you and him on sight, Midoriya." He heard Kurosawa say into his earpiece.

Outside the door, at the other end of the alley, was the suited man smoking calmly, his eyes examining Midoriya, "Never seen ya around, slim." He growled deeply, pulling his cancer stick from his lips to let out its burn contents with a scowl, "You a virgin? Because I ain't seen your face around."

"I'm...serious about the merchandise..." Midoriya was a naturally nervous person, but determination pushed him forward.

Perhaps it made his act seem believable as a first time costumer, but the suited man was mad, "Kiddin' me, ain't ya!? You some reporter?" he grabbed the young man by the lapels, and promptly threw him at the wall, where he proceeded to use an arm to choke him against it, "Here's the news? Better not pull my leg before I break both of yours!"

Groaning through a crushed trachea, Midoriya answered, "I-I swear...it's my first buy, I need it..." he gasped once he was let go.

"Yeah, no, I can smell myself a rat..." he growled and threw Midoriya into a deeper part of the alley, making him roll on the floor. Grinning, the man cracked his knuckles, black sparks flying off them, "Now it's just you, me, the dead end behind you, and the one in your future."

Breathing deeply, Midoriya got up with both hands on his legs, "Got it..." he sighed and held up a small handgun, a pocket-sized 9mm.

"Wha-Where'd you get that!?" the man asked, patting his suit.

Midoriya examined it quickly, "Glock, numbers have been scratched with a file... Definitely illegally acquired, but..." he took out the magazine, watching as the bullets were infused with the same dark sparks which the suited man had, "Yes, the negative energy is here." He smiled and put the magazine back in before hiding the gun in his jacket, pulling out a badge later.

"D-Damn, you're a copper!?" the man yelped.

"Nikkyo Keiji, for possession of illegal guns, infusing said guns with your Quirk, and selling them, you are under arrest." Midoriya said with a sterner look on his face.

"Kid, he's not gonna make it easy!" Kurosawa barked.

"I know, get here quick." He whispered while Keiji snapped.

"You fuckin' kiddin' me!?" the suited man smashed his fists together, creating a shockwave that pushed the air away from his hands in a foot radius, "Fine, I'll beat ya to a pulp and take the evidence! Ever thought of that one!?" he shouted and raced with his fists up in a sloppy position.

Putting his badge back in its place, Midoriya watched the villain charge, and immediately grabbed his arms. In one swift motion, he used the criminal's momentum and spun him around, making him smash against the wall face-first. If the guy wasn't furious before, he was utterly livid as he turned around to face the young officer. Only to see him take a practiced and experienced stance.

"Nikkyo Keiji, for attempting to attack an officer I am allowed under the new law system to take action against Quirk users!" he put up both fists, bent his knees, and kept his legs spread with each foot placed under his shoulders. Putting his left fist slightly forward and keeping the right near his heart, he faced his enemy while sliding his left foot slightly forward.

"Like I care!" the criminal snarled, pushing himself off the wall, "Quirkless cops like you are twigs to break!"

"I'm Midoriya Izuku of Division Zero." The young man said, eyes ablaze with his will, "Our duty's to find criminals abusing their powers. I'm not letting you get away."

 **MIDORIYA IZUKU**

 **TOKYO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

 **DIVISION ZERO DETECTIVE**

As Keiji got up with murder in his eyes, Kurosawa barked into Izuku's earpiece, "Kid, told you not to do anything stupid! Tsk, looks like you'll be on your own for a while." The criminal walked to Izuku, and Kurosawa had some tips, "Division Zero trained you to deal with this kinda enemies. Keep dodging his attacks with what you've been taught!"

Reacting once the arms dealer rushed with a fist reared back for a sloppy punch, Izuku dashed to the side, leaning his body away. Stepping behind him, he kept his guard. Angrier, Keiji spun around for a wicked and hard backhanded punch, which the young detective ducked under before practically gliding away from him. Even more furious, the thug kicked him, but Midoriya twirled around his leg like a dancer.

"Damn fuck, stop runnin'!" the angry weapons salesman snapped.

Kurosawa had some more advice, "How're you faring? Chump's a brute, right? Then strike fast before you hit hard!"

Doing what the older man said, Midoriya watched as Keiji rushed at him once again for a wide hook. Instead of avoiding it, he stepped in and threw five lightning fast punches to his gut. They weren't heavy or very powerful, but they stunned him by targeting sensitive spots. Leaving him dazed was enough for Izuku to punch him right on the face, kick him on the right side of the head, and jump to spin in the air.

Stunned, Keiji looked up to see the airborne officer lifting his right foot over his head before it fell on his skull. Using the momentum of his fall and spinning combined, it made the criminal flip in the air and kiss the hard-concrete floor. Midoriya didn't lower his guard, though. Dashing backwards, he saw the man's arms sparkled with black energy before punching the ground, creating shockwaves.

"Fuckin'...kill you, copper!" Keiji roared and got up, arms at his sides.

"Punk's still up?" Kurosawa asked, "No problem, use your environment. It's what you should always do when dealing with Quirk users. Surprise him and make him eat his own ass!"

Kurosawa's advice came in handy when Keiji smashed a fist on the ground, creating a shockwave that cracked the ground. Said crack was aimed at Izuku, who dashed to the side, jumped to a wall, and kicked it. By doing so, he launched himself at the surprised gun seller. Gaping, Keiji's mouth was left open for Midoriya's white sneaker to the side of his face, allowing his foot to rattle some teeth loose.

Back-pedaling, Keiji took some time to stumble with a hand on his sore face, "Die already, punkass bitch!" he ran straight at Izuku with a barrage of punches.

Guarding himself swiftly, Izuku brought up his right arm to stop a swing, using the same move to shove back the arm. Baring his teeth, Keiji tried the same with the push's force to spin and backhand him again. The young detective stepped forward in response, and rammed into him with his side, shoulder and elbow. Thus, Keiji was shoved face-first on the floor while Izuku returned to his guard.

"Give him Hell, kid!" Kurosawa's next words resonated with Izuku's soul, "Feel the Heat!"

Power surged through Izuku's body as he saw the criminal about to stand up. It was time to end it. Once the insane with rage black market merchant turned to him, he ran straight at him. Midoriya replied by sliding to him before kneeing him on the gut. It made Keiji stagger back, allowing Izuku to use his legs to his heart's content.

Kicking his side with his right, pulling back that leg without the foot touching the ground, and then kicking his head was true mastered skill. Once he lowered his foot, he spun around, turning his back to Keiji slightly. Extending his left leg backwards, he sent him crashing against the wall, which had him stumbled forward. And to finish it off, he slammed his right heel on Keiji's knee.

After a strangled cry of pain, the suited man fell flat on his face, and Izuku took a time to breath, "Please, give up." He said, not once lowering his guard, "Division Zero trains everyone, Quirkless or not, to challenge Quirk users. If you keep going, I may have to use more force..." he tried to sound soft but sweated slightly as Keiji forced himself on his knees.

"Like...I'd fall here...to a mere...pig..." he groaned and glared at Izuku, "I ain't a squealer, copper... I'd kill my dumb ass before..." he took a pause, and immediately pulled out a gun, "I let a bitch like you get the best of me!" he surprised Izuku, who tensed his body ready to react, putting his hands closer to his body in a defensive stance, "Die, you little *BANG!* SHIT!"

Before he could fire another illegal gun, Keiji noticed too late a bullet hole on his hand. Forced to drop the gun and fall to his knees, he tried to nurse his bleeding hand. Izuku looked up with wide eyes as more cops arrived. All of them were following none other than Kurosawa, a rather intimidating figure regardless of who you were or what you did. Easily frightening people was a given since he was six-foot-five.

Built like a heavyweight boxer, the man wore a cheap gray suit with a white shirt, a blue tie, and a black trench coat. Adding to that a pair of black leather gloves, and he looked like a professional hitman. However, he was a Quirk user, and an odd one at that. His head was a rabbit's, with snow white fur and the ears adding an extra foot of height. To further clash themes, he had an eyepatch on his left eye.

Holstering his revolver after blowing the smoke off the barrel, he turned to Izuku, easily towering over the average-sized Japanese, "Shit, told you to not try anything stupid." The rabbit man said with a deep growl, a voice with a grizzled macho bass to it that would've made anyone piss themselves if he weren't a forty-two years old half-bunny man.

 **KUROSAWA ICHIRO**

 **DIVISION ZERO CAPTAIN**

"Sorry, I had the evidence and he was obviously going to try worse." Izuku said as two everyday officers handcuffed the man.

"Paperwork's going to be a bitch, kid." Kurosawa spat on the ground, "We're supposed to look after these criminals, yes. But we still need heroes' help." Rubbing the back of his head meekly, he sighed when Izuku looked down, "At least, you managed to catch our guy, but don't think I'm praising you." He narrowed his only eye, "Become a pain in my ass, and you'll be spitting my shoe polish once my foot is in your ass."

"Yessir." Izuku said firmly but stiffly, his captain wasn't a guy to take lightly despite his ridiculous appearance. All that muscle wasn't for show. "Here's the evidence." He handed him the gun and the bunny man just nodded as he put it in a plastic bag. Glaring with his only eye at the boy, he reminded him who was the boss.

"Now go do your job." His boss growled, and after a quick salute Izuku left.

XXXXXX

"P-please Kami-sama h-help me…HELP ME!"

A fat obese pig of a man was crawling away weakly, his legs reduced to stumps of nothing but savaged meat. As he weakly made his way to a door frame, a huge butcher knife landed in his spine, twisted by a petite girl who was wearing a school girl uniform. It was a standard sailor uniform with a blue skirt and a red scarf, but with a cream-colored sweater on top. Then, tan skin, brown hair, and purple eyes melted away.

An utterly joyous young woman appeared. She had blonde hair worn in two buns, possessed gleeful yellow eyes, slit pupils, a mouth set with sharp canines, a decently sized rack, toned legs, and a rounded caboose. She wore the same school girl uniform sized up to her more modest frame. She looked behind her at a quivering pair of actual school girls, one of them looking like her exact former appearance.

"Yuki-chan, Rin-chan, just stay there for a half second, kay~?" she asked them, their expressions dumbfounded by her twisting the butcher knife through her victim's spine. Then, she ripped it up one vertebrae at a time. The man's screams were music to her insane ears, and she was outright riding his back as she cut her way through it.

"Sssshush…ssshush…no more tears, only dreams now Oji-san." She said once his screams had broken off into pathetic whimpers and sobs. Cheerfully pulling out a second knife, this one she ripped through his head, she sawed out his skull and ended his final protests. One saw, two saws, three saws, and out popped his brain in a wet plop. She got off his twitching body, flicked her knives free of blood and approached the girls.

"Ugh..." they were understandably sick.

"You two…I suggest you don't buy into what creepy weirdoes tell you nowadays about missions and border crossing, okay~?" She grabbed their tongues, touching them and taking a brand off them.

"W-who are you!? Why…why did you save us?!" The tan skinned girl asked her, disgusted but also relieved by their unexpected rescue.

The blonde-haired woman, storing her knives into a pair of holsters on her hips, paused while the purple haired girl with the massive fun bags got up, looking at her in cold shock, "Why indeed… Why save us? You had no reason to protect us."

"Why~? 'Cos evil scumbags are the most fun to kill~! They beg in really fun ways, heroes aren't as fun to kill. They just shout about honor or vengeance, or protecting the innocent, bleh. Snoresville. Villains will weep, cry, pray to gods they don't even believe in, even piss and shit themselves~! It's hilarious! Hunting the wicked feels so much more fun than hunting the good guys!"

She said cheerfully, smiling with a huge blush on her face as she began painting the walls with the blood of her victim. To say she had screws loose was selling it lightly.

"What are you!?" The tan skinned girl asked, making the blonde woman slowly tilt her head back, her smile growing massively.

"I'm the thing that hides under your bed at night~! Run along now, little heroines, your dark and depressing story ended before it truly began, didn't it? Be off now~! I'll see to things here, buh-bye~!"

The purple haired one picked up a katana that had been laid on her side, while the tan skinned one grabbed a pair of guns. They warily watched her work, leaving silently. They'd deal with her if they faced again, to fight her now would betray the gratitude they both felt for their rescue. She smiled massively, ignoring the room past them full of various men she violently slaughtered. Their genitals the most savaged of all.

She finished her work, smiling hugely at what she had created, "What the fuck!?" a man shouted over her reading what she wrote aloud, clapping her hands happily. Several men in dark suits, shades, and armed to the teeth with katanas appeared, "L-Lock the place and don't let this psycho out!"

Giggling into her bloodied hands, she eyed them with a blush, "So serious~! Good, good~! I didn't have enough fun!" she aimed her knife at them, grinning like a lovestruck teenager.

"Damn woman, she's got a screw loose, kill her if needed!" one shouted as he slipped a pair of spiked brass knuckles into his hands.

Crouching into a practiced stance that came from many battles rather than discipline, she grinned wider, "Let's kick it up a notch, boys~!"

One of the swordsmen rushed at her, lifting his katana over his head to swing it down. Sidestepping the charge, the blonde dashed forward and stabbed him in the gut, merrily grinning as the blade popped out the man's back. He grunted and cried in pain as she kept walking forward, shaking the knife deep in his gut before pulling it out. With a groan, the swordsman's eyes rolled backwards as his face hit the floor.

The others stepped back in fear, shaking while she admired the blood in her blade, "Don't step down, morons! It's one of her, five of us!" the leader said and charged.

Giggling, she watched the men surround her, three running, "Yay~! This is getting fun~!" she jumped at the nearest, swinging her knife. He blocked, but her knee found its way to his gut. Making him bend over and stumble back breathlessly, she swung her knife in an upward, diagonal slice. The man's chest was cut open nastily with blood spraying everywhere.

As the other two tried to cut her down, the blonde flipped backwards, dodging their blades which cut their comrade's arms off. Smiling wider with a larger blush, the dual-bun haired girl spun around. To the naked eye, she was twirling in place on top of one shoe's tip like a ballerina. To the observers, she was showing great skill as she slashed the men's sides and backs, cutting deeply with her ridiculously sharp knife.

The fourth and final guy jumped at her, but the girl rolled backwards under his legs, briefly giving anyone paying even more attention a flash of her red frilly panties. Once the man's blade hit the floor, she was on her back with the most sadistic smile ever. She lied spread on the floor, her hand holding her blade, and a good view of the man's ankles from behind.

"Shi-AAAAAH! Fuck!" the man screamed as the blonde cut above his heels, completely slicing his tendons.

"Stay still!" the leader shouted, holding a fist up to smash down on her.

However, she had one thing in mind when seeing the blood spraying out of the new cuts, "Oh, I need more!" she kicked upwards, twirling her legs in an acrobatic display that break-dancers would envy. She managed to use the move to kick the puncher's face to flip back on her feet, over the fallen and still breathing man's body. "Let's see your spine tingle~!"

Jumping up with both hands holding the knife, she raised it over her head before sinking it on the man's back, striking his heart while her feet stomped on both sides of his body, "Oh shit..." the remaining man felt the cold sweat of fear dripping down his brow at seeing such a young woman murder his partners so casually and gleefully.

"Eat this!" she shouted, throwing her knife in the air before she jumped up, twirled her body, and kicked the pummel to send it straight to the man's throat! Her landing on her side showed she made the move right on the spot. In the end, she got up, turning around with a demented giggle, "Time to go~!" and with that, the psychotic murderess left behind yet another crime scene that the cops would pour over.

XXXXXX

After a five-minute walk, he was back to the busy streets of Tokyo. People flooded the place as usual while he watched the area he was assigned to. Being a member of Division Zero meant he was to keep watch, every area within the city were under their jurisdiction, and that he had to keep a low profile. Division Zero wasn't for anyone. If his fighting skills didn't show it, they faced death to earn their paycheck.

Of course, it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself. Looking at the busy streets of a red-light district, a small smile appeared on his face. He wasn't a hero, but he would do anything to be as much as one as he could due to what he loved. Perhaps it was settling for second best, but if truth had to be told, he was given a chance and he wasn't going to spit at opportunity's face when it knocked at his door.

Suddenly, his phone went off, "Huh...? Kurosawa-san?" he picked up, "Midoriya here."

"Got another case for you, kid. Stop patrolling and come to the direction I'm sending you." He hung up.

Izuku looked at the text he received soon after and arched a brow, "Odd, he was rather direct instead of using his quips..." he tried not to think on it, but as a detective such a thing nibbled the back of his mind in a subtle attempt to look for an answer. "Guess I'll see once I get there." With that, he made his way forward.

"Stop that thief!"

Only for everything to do a 180-degrees spin.

Turning, the young detective gaped at what he was seeing. A half-nude man in his red briefs, fishnet stockings, red heels, and panties on his face like a luchador's mask stood on top of a lamppost with his arms crossed. He a giant smile under the stolen piece of female underwear. It was obvious what kind of person he was. Most shockingly, he somehow managed to flip to another lamppost despite being of average built.

A schoolgirl tried to reach him, but the man laughed in a deep, pompous voice, "Aha~! Aha~ha~ha~!" And he did so while showing some ridiculous skills by twirling around like a circus performer. "It is another of many to come great victories for I, Panty Ace! Aha~ha~ha~!" Jumping to the next lamppost, he was ready to make a mad dash to get out of the busy streets, "So long, everyone! Aha~ha-hah!?"

And his foot slipped on the next lamppost due to him laughing too hard. Every bystander watched in embarrassment as he crashed hard on his back. Dazed but not out, he still got up and grunted. Izuku blinked for a couple seconds rather owlishly. He wanted to make sense of the situation, but the random schoolgirl at his side made him remember something important.

"Police, heroes, anyone, stop that perv!" she cried, which made the panty thief laugh and cross his arms.

"Fool! Foolishly foolish girl! Aha~ha~ha~!" then he put his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest, "My energy is unstoppable with the right panties powering me! I am the future king of all used underwear of all the fair maidens of the world!" he punched the air dramatically for a pose, "For I am Panty Ace! Aha~ha~ha~!"

"Enough..." Izuku turned to the man with a serious expression.

"Oh my, a hero?" Panty Ace chortled, "Ah, forgive me if I laugh soon, but you shall never stop my power and hunger for this delicious smell on my face!"

Groaning, Izuku closed his eyes like a strangled puppy, "I...I am really doing this..."

"Oh? Trying to deny facing the master of underwear theft?" the man was amused.

"Sir, I am a police officer, assaulting me won't end good for you." Izuku said, tensing his body.

"Foolishly foolish utter fool!" the Panty Ace roared in laughter, hands on his hips as he threw his head back, laughing more insanely which gathered the confused attention of others and made parents block their children's eyes, "I shall not be beaten by a mere man who prefers boxers over the snug comfort of briefs!"

Izuku took a step back from the shock, "H-How'd you know I wear boxers!?"

"It's on your face, fool! Aha~ha~ha~!" Panty Ace laughed again.

The schoolgirl grew mad, "Oi, don't mock Mr. Officer for having better taste!"

"Oh my!" Panty Ace said with an amused smirk of cruelty and mischief, "Some hero, being defended by who he's supposed to protect!"

"It doesn't change the fact boxers are better than briefs!" the girl exclaimed, "Show him, Mr. Officer!"

Izuku looked up at the sky, "What am I doing with my life?"

"So, your boxers mean that little to you? I knew no man with second-rate taste could beat me!" Panty Ace taunted him.

Izuku groaned, "I'm still going to stop you, sir." He took his stance and eyed his opponent.

"Very well then!" Panty Ace screamed in joy, then struck a pose with one knee up and both arms raised in a Y-form like he was drunkenly ripping off kung-fu flicks, "I shall teach you the forbidden arts of those who hunger for fine panties! Aha~ha~ha~! Come here, my dear allies!"

Immediately, more men dressed the same as him but with different colored briefs appeared, "Panty Clover!" said one wearing blue, taking a boxing stance, "Panty Club!" said one with a yellow set of underwear as he raised a leg, "Panty Spade!" one with green briefs roared while hefting a baseball bat on his shoulder, "And Panty Heart!" a fifth with pink undergarments crowed while whirling nunchakus.

Panty Ace laughed, "And together we are..." his friends struck poses beside him, yelling in unison, "The Panty Raiders!"

Izuku sighed, "Tokyo just keeps getting weirder..."

People crowded around them, some clapping to cheer the police officer while others just watched in interest. As they did, another tutorial appeared as Izuku remembered some of Kurosawa's words, " _Ever find you are facing too many dudes? Grab the nearest one and use your locks to break bones and fling them around. Feel free to bust their noses with your knees too._ "

Izuku started walking back, circling the Panty Raiders. Panty Clover raced at him, followed by Panty Club. The first threw two fast punches which Izuku took as his cue. Grabbing his arm, the young officer twisted it, bending it back as he spun around him to duck the other. Moving quicker, he bent the arm the other way and put him in a lock, the half-nude man was bent over with his arm straightened in the detective's grip.

Applying pressure with an elbow on the guy's back, he looked at the other Raiders, "Give it a rest, please..." he asked slightly nervously.

"You're mine!" Panty Club shouted as he ran forward for a flying kick. Responding with a knee strike to Panty Clover's face to stun him, the green-head spun around and used his arm-lock to flip him at the other Raider. The result was a mangled duo on the floor, rolling on the ground in pain while groaning.

Spade came soon after, his bat above his head, "Panty Bash!" he declared while Izuku brought up both arms, crossing them over his face. He clashed his arms against his opponent's, an old technique to stop sword wielders without weapons. Grabbing his wrists, he pulled the Raider forward and flipped him, making him hit the ground hard on his back.

Knowing two were left, Izuku grabbed the man's bat and was glad he did, "Wa-cha!" Panty Heart yelled, followed by his leader as he twirled his nunchakus around his body then swung them at him. Izuku brought the bat up quickly and blocked the strike. Heart started wailing on him, spinning around while swinging his weapon until the detective saw an opening.

"You are mine now, utter fool!" Ace roared and launched himself for a deadly kick with his high-heels.

"Y-Yow!" Izuku yelped as he threw his body back, dodging the strike only for Heart to sneak behind him and try to choke him with his nunchakus.

"Give up, say uncle!" he laughed as Izuku started to lose oxygen.

Getting a desperate idea due to the lack of air, he remembered a simple trick he learned at the police academy. He swung his hips to the side, leaving his attacker's groin exposed for him to immediately swing one fist at it like a hammer on a pair of grapes. A decent analogy as Heart squeaked and let him go. Izuku still acted on instinct, thus he elbowed him on the face.

Ace saw his men on the ground, unable to fight back, "Grr, an utter fool with skills, but utterly foolish nonetheless!" as if he was a toy, his ankles split in two, revealing springs connecting the top and lower halves. Izuku had barely recovered his breath when the guy jumped high into the air, then aimed both heels at his face.

Rolling out of the way, he got up and saw Ace stand up again, "W-Wow...that kinda Quirk could've been useful for hero work... High-jumping and mobility like that, not to mention resisting falls far better than any other person with those springs absorbing the fall could-"

Ace broke character, a brow raised as Izuku got lost analyzing his Spring Quirk, "Oh, hello, can you remember I am awesome and fighting you?" yet he remained as pompous as ever.

Blushing, Izuku was back to reality, "S-Sorry, I kinda get lost seeing cool Quirks... Force of habit since I was a kid."

Ace posed, hands on his hips, "Yes, I am the Master of Awesome, Panty Ace! Aha~ha~ha~!" there was a pause as he finished laughing, "We're still beating each other up, right?"

"Y-Yeah, pretty much." Izuku said as the man crouched, his springs ready.

Izuku ducked under the strike as Ace got more aggressive, lashing at him with lightning fast kicks which started to dent his bat, "Aha~ha~ha~! This is great! Are you sure you're a cop!? Such an utterly foolishly foolish fool like you can't be a hero, right?" he started skipping on the floor with whatever leg he wasn't kicking away with. "Is it because you have no Quirk like my allies? That is utterly-"

Side-stepping a dramatic jump for a kick to his face that would've broken his guard, the cop brought up the bat and smashed the panty thief's legs behind the knees. Heart exclaimed in shock and pain as he flew in the air for a second and landed hard on his knees in the seiza position. Izuku didn't finish and held up the bat, even bringing up his left knee.

"Whatever it is, this is my path." He said, and swung like a professional batman, making Ace roll hard on the ground to join his allies in unconsciousness. Reaching for his phone, he was quick to move his thumb to dial the right number as he walked forward.

"Hmm, Izuku-chan~?" asked a sleepy female voice.

"Sorry to wake you, Yoru-san. Can you get some officers at my current location?" he said calmly while the thieves slept.

"Yeah, mmm~ I can do that..." she yawned but Izuku had a small smile.

"Thank you, sweet dreams." He hung up, ' _Alright, these guys shouldn't cause too much trouble. Better head to where Kurosawa-san wants me to be at._ '

"Mr. Officer, you were so cool!" the high school girl from before gushed out with a starry look on her face.

"Uh...thanks." he blushed, he wasn't really used to being praised.

"Still, such pervs, stealing my panties like that and calling me a maid."

Izuku's brain stopped, "Excuse me?"

The 'girl' giggled, "Oh well, they were fools who believed boxers weren't the ultimate underwear. I still like panties, though." The effeminate crossdresser giggled again, "Say, officer, if you ever need a reward, I am into older men." The 'maiden' winked and turned with a skip on her step, her skirt blowing to show some boxers and the stolen underwear retrieved.

Izuku gaped, same as the Panty Raiders, "I...I made a mistake!?" Ace yelped, tears falling down his round, bald face... "I...I have no reason...to go on living..."

"Hmm..." Heart hummed in thought, "Actually, those panties had a nice-"

"Please, stop talking." Izuku said as he saw the cops arrive to take them away. Once they were gone, he looked at the ground, clenching his jaw, "This didn't happen... I never saw this or was part of it... I was at my mom's, eating her delicious omelets..."

Tokyo being part of Japan meant that life was going to be weird no matter what.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I've been mulling over the idea of how to apply Izuku as a kung-fu fighter here... and the idea came when watching the gameplay trailer for Judge Eyes. Thank you, Ryu Ga Gotoku team. Now I'll leave you with some bios, my beta's notes, and my own brand of ridiculous situations. Also, the cameos you saw here were my beta's idea. I wouldn't recommend their source material, be warned.

Also, yes, I'm taking a big page from the Yakuza games and making everything as ridiculous as needed for a good laugh as you've seen with the Panty Raiders. Do not judge me, I always write what I want for fun. And if you'd like to help as a beta-writer, I'm open for anyone willing to lend a hand.

MIDORIYA IZUKU:

Age: 27

Occupation: Division Zero officer.

Background: Unable to join UA, Midoriya didn't really give up. Opportunity called when he remembered a friendly if saddening reminder cops always helped others. Luckily for him, Division Zero had started as soon as he entered the police academy. After rigorous training under Kurosawa Ichiro's harsh regime, Midoriya proved he had the will to be a hero and the inner fortitude to back that up. He became Ichiro's first and so far best officer. The captain has high hopes for the young man who far exceeded his expectations, but when rumors began of ruthless killing, Midoriya finds himself in a web of chaos.

KUROSAWA ICHIRO

Age: 42

Occupation: Division Zero captain

Background: Founder and immediate captain of this division, Kurosawa handpicked the best and personally trained them to take on tasks no normal cops could. In order to make police officers as respected as the days of old if not more, he created a special division to tackle Quirk users abusing their powers. Accepting everyone and using his personal fighting style which combines martial arts from China and Japan, he is just as feared and respected by all his men. He is also a big fan of cold noodles and despises carrots. It is also unknown why he lost his eye, but questions prove useful only to anger him.

And now, my best friend:

 _ **Beta's notes:**_ Heyo gang! It's me, The Lord Of Pages again. My bro from another mother requested some help in getting him to figure out what the pairing for this fic should be and how to introduce her. I chose Himiko Toga to have a bit of a hero cop chasing a serial murderer villain type story. And if you've got a keen eye, then yes, those two were who you thought they were and yes Himiko basically saved them from a fate worse than death. Odds are high they were just a one scene cameo, so don't expect them to ever appear again, that all said I was very happy to write this out for my big bro. And we hope you enjoy this new idea from our twisted minds.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

If anyone's interested to help a guy out, I could seriously use some betas right now. With a new job, it's been harder to try to write.

 **XXXXXX**

"I am seeing some serious shit, aren't I?"

Kurosawa stared at the wall behind him, hands in his pockets while coroners inspected or removed bodies. Blood was in the air, coating it with its scent. Disgusting for his sensitive nose, but nothing he hadn't seen or done. Getting used to such crap was a must for officers. Regardless, he could not move his eyes away from the wall and its message. Bringing out a cigarette, he ripped off the filter and put it on his lips.

"Sir, is it really the time?" a coroner asked as the rabbit man pulled out a matchbox and put the filter in a spare pocket.

"Leave me be, this cheap thing's my breath of fresh air for this place." He scowled and lit it, enjoying the non-chemical flavor a simple match brought.

"Don't drop the match here, please..." the forensics officer asked with resignation.

"What place is this...?" they heard Izuku asked upon arrival.

"As you should know, it's a crime scene." Kurosawa told him dryly, "Bring your ass here, kiddo."

"Yessir." Izuku stood beside the man, and noted the large message written in blood.

"You see this shit?" Kurosawa asked, taking a drag.

Gulping some saliva, the young detective nodded, "Yeah..."

"Good, I need you to look into it." He patted the younger man's shoulder, "Apparently, the whole place was a brothel which specialized in bringing some of the best girls to their knees for anyone with cash." He had to hold back the urge to spit on one of the corpse's faces.

"What!? How come other divisions didn't investigate it!?" Izuku asked in shock, "Kidnapping, prostitution, and-"

"Kiddo, they told us to investigate now because it's finally crumbled." Kurosawa clenched his teeth, nearly biting his cigarette in half, "You think we didn't want this place burning? You should know the world is a corrupt cesspool, no black and white picture. People use the law however they want if they find loopholes."

"How do they even get away with...this...?" the young detective asked, holding his nose when a corpse was moved past him, its stench signaling it had been dead for a while.

"Connections to that fat piece of shit over there." Kurosawa aimed his incomplete cigarette at a certain blonde woman's first killing of the day, "Yazaki or something... Piece of shit that guy. Everyone into politicians wanted a piece of the guy. Someone got to him before our guys, though." He sighed, "Blackmail, bribes, money laundering, tax manipulation, and...this."

"He was popular among cops from other divisions, then." Izuku summed up, "With a backstory like that, no wonder."

"Heroes even went undercover, and I mean the special kind even that Eraser-whatever wouldn't know." Kurosawa took a deep, long drag of his cancer stick, "I'd have liked to be the one breaking this place's door and putting these guys behind bars, not in bags."

"I'll look into whatever files they got, but..." he eyed the place, disconcerted about the message, "Do you really think a Quirk user did this?"

Kurosawa let out a large smoke cloud, "Lumps of some stuff were found. A new face in the girls' roster wasn't found. A quick-search showed she was never real. At least that's what they say."

"They?" Izuku echoed, "Wait, we're not being given full information?"

"Yup." Kurosawa's only eye burnt with hatred, "Those who have to keep their identities hidden are forbidding us from looking into this deeper."

"Well, we just have to find the one lead we have..." Izuku said as if it were a consolation prize.

"Optimistic, aren't you?" he turned to the wall, "Still, who could've done this?"

"A young woman." Izuku whispered, a hand on his chin in deep thought. "Judging by the way it's written with someone's hand, it had to be a petite woman around a high-school student's height, slim, and..." he looked at the blood pool around his feet, "...a blood addict."

"How do you figure so?" Kurosawa knew he was right but wanted real answers.

"Rather than use a brush, she used her hands. Some trails are from fingers. Judging by their width, it had to be a woman. Since she painted around the middle, she is around five feet, I would say five with five inches approximately." He rubbed his chin, "But this much blood, and to do so with her hands, she has to be quite obsessed with it... Perhaps it could even be related to a Quirk."

"Wow, I didn't make that last assumption." Kurosawa chuckled, "Trained you well, kid. Now, do your job." He smirked evilly, patted his best officer's shoulder once before leaving, and decided to be a dick again by use of a single line, "Good luck and try not to die."

Breathing deeply, Izuku turned to the message, "I'd say thank you, but...it would be too sick a joke for me with this."

The message read "YOU'RE WELCOME" in slowly drying bloody letters.

Putting the murderess' sense of humor at the back of his mind, he walked around. Fancy seats and furniture used for...things he'd rather save for marriage with a cute, cheerful, gentle girl. Wait, no, that sounded worse than he intended. Not the horrible crap, just the regular sweet, tender – perhaps a bit wild – and wholesome love stuff. Kurosawa was spending too much time watching him.

Passing by some of the coroners, he observed the bodies and how they had been sprawled, "She must have been moving around with an erratic style. Perhaps..." he walked to a bloody skid mark, it leading to the footprint of some high-school girl's sneaker, but the blood wasn't enough for a second one to guess her next direction. It did tell him something, "Yeah, she's self-taught."

"Or she could've slipped." A coroner offered.

"With these many bodies on the floor and what this place's business was, I doubt it." He scratched the back of his head.

"Anything else you'd like to see, then?" the nameless coroner asked.

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, the wounds...Do you guys think you could find the knife that made them?"

"Huh, what makes you think it was a knife?" the coroner asked, arms crossed with a smirk.

"Most cuts are shallow despite the damage. She wanted them to bleed, not to cut them in pieces." He said as he observed the blood, gulping some spit when seeing a hole in one of the corpse's throat, "It did not matter how she got it, she was having a blast creating a blood rain."

"I feel like putting an immature joke here." The coroner said.

Izuku blanched uncharacteristically, "Please don't."

"Well, sucks for you since the joke now is that you'll have to wait for our report." The coroner told him, "So many wounds and having to double-check all match is a painfully long and slow process."

"I figured..." the young detective sighed, "Not like we have another choice. Do your best, I'll see what I can do on my own."

XXXXXX

As the neon signs of Tokyo lit up, Izuku walked through the streets without a clear destination. Nighttime had settled in, and – just like he had guessed – the trail to whoever the murderess was had gone cold. If he were the pessimistic type, he'd have gone home for the night. However, deep down there was a fire in him forbidding him from not even trying. Something Kurosawa saw when choosing him.

" _In another news, hero Uravity has managed to detain a fugitive that had been avoiding capture from other heroes._ " He turned to his side, looking up at a big screen for the public to see the news. In it was a young woman with her face covered by a helmet and a skin-tight black outfit.

"Oh, and that cutie's still single?" Izuku heard a man mutter, internally agreeing the heroine was quite cute.

" _Evidence gathered by the police force has been vague, but they theorize there could be an organization. At the very least Uravity managed to end one of the branches if that was the case with hero Ingenium as her backup. By the end of it, the two gave us a chance for a short if worrying interview._ "

A tall man in armor stood next to the helmet-wearing woman, " _Please, everyone, stay safe. Report to the police if you see any group of villains nearby. That is all._ "

" _We cannot assume anything so far, but we're on the chase for any villains._ " The armored man said sternly. " _Now, please, let us move._ "

" _Sorry, we...can't really say anything for now._ " Uravity bowed politely and left after him.

"Hmm, she trained with the special units if I recall." Izuku said with a smile, "Quirk's Zero Gravity, so using that and her training with Ingenium must be quite a combo."

"You an otaku?" an old man pulling a takoyaki stand asked.

"Uh...I guess you could say I still am." Izuku smiled sheepishly, "I can't help it. I guess you can blame All Might for that."

"Eh, buncha good that did for him." The elder growled, and Izuku's guts sunk deep in his abdomen, "Fighting to protect others, and in the end died for nothing. Without him, all criminals and villains love to feel like they own the place. Shows what a good symbol he was."

Balling his hands into fists, Izuku looked at the ground, "He...was my hero." He said firmly, looking at the man in the eyes, "If not for him, I'd never be a cop."

"Heh, a cop?" the man snorted, "Like you'd make a difference." And with that, he left to sell his takoyaki, "Be sure villains don't chew you too rough."

Izuku clenched his jaw, but after a deep breath shook his head. Fighting the old man wasn't worth it. He had things to do and answers to find. With his search being as good as useless without any clue from the lab or a witness, he'd have to use any means. Part of him remembered a talk he had moments ago, his hand reaching. An image of a man's broad back before he was gone...

"Hey, nii-chan~!" and all gloom taking any skip out of his step was replaced by surprise at the sound of a female voice.

Flushing, he turned to see a woman in quite a revealing outfit. She had black hair in a bob and finely applied purple mascara and rep lipstick. She wore a red simple dress with a slit in each leg, some cleavage exposed, earrings for the cat ears on her head, black gloves, and fashionable wraps to emulate high heels. Her arms and legs were covered in fur and ended with large hands and feet with sharp claws as big as daggers.

Gulping, he analyzed her, ' _Could she be a... No, even if her attire is...uh...very, very revealing... Um, Quirk's possibly a beast form. Doesn't seem like she can smell the gunpowder from my gun. Possibly only has traits related to hearing and movement. But if she can smell my... Uh... Why's she looking at me like that?_ '

"Hey, you there, nii-chan?" she asked with a coquettish grin, crossing her arms under her quite large breasts, "You look like you could unwind."

"S-Sorry..." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, ' _Crap, need to tone down my inner-monologuing!_ '

"No need to be." she motioned to a large open door with an arc adorned with silver stars, "Why don't you come in to Club Stardust? You'll forget all your worries."

"Uh, oh... A cabaret club?" he felt silly, the red not leaving his cheeks, "I-I'm actually not s-supposed to drink now, lady. I'm busy and-"

"Oh, don't be like that, sweetie." She purred and held his arm, "You're so cute, you may be one of my girls' type~!"

"Eh!?" he looked downright silly with his mouth wide open.

"Come on in~!" she urged with another purr.

"No, wait, I shouldn't really drink!" his cries fell on deaf feline ears.

Forced inside, Izuku hung his head in shame. He noted the club didn't seem as seedy as such a forward advance let on. Nice and quiet environment. Smooth jazz beats bouncing off silent walls. Plenty of space around for a drink with a cute girl without chatter due to a lack of other costumers... He finally understood why he was practically kidnapped by the cat girl into the club.

"Wait here, dearie~!" the cat woman said with a perky grin, "Nee-san will get you a fine girl to enjoy her club."

"You're the owner!?" he asked, utterly baffled. Sure, owners would at times go out to convince people to enter their cabaret clubs. But to think such a knockout would be the owner and not the main attraction let many questions flood into his mind. Mostly, ' _If she's the owner... Wh-what kinda babe will I see? Huh, did I sound like the captain there? Oh no, I spend too much time with the guy!_ '

Panicking at what could be a mid-life crisis, he was ready to leave, only to be shocked, "Oh my~! What a cutie with a capital Q~T~!" Looking up he was face to giant breasts on a large pack of muscles belonging to a towering woman. Her features reminded him of an Amazon in a sexy leotard from American comics.

She looked like an Olympic athlete, but her body was very toned. Black hair in a bun with blue mascara and rep lipstick on a seven-foot-tall lady. Making things even more bizarre was the fact such a specimen of a true Amazonian wore a white loincloth and a yellow kimono with camellias printed on it. Its skirt was so short the loincloth was visible, as well as thick thighs that could crush melons in them.

As Izuku's face froze with his bulging eyes staring dully at the sight before him, his mind broke, ' _I'm gonna die._ '

"Now, now, have fun, you two!" the cat woman said, bowing to the detective.

The muscular lady giggled with a hand near her chin, "Good day to you, sir! I'm Marie! Mana-chan lets me play with cuties like you, so don't worry, we'll have a fun time!"

Panicking, Izuku stepped back, both hands frantically waved in the air, "W-wait, my type's more the petite and really feminine- What am I saying!? I didn't even want to come here!"

The hostess pouted femininely, "Oh my, really? Oh, I'm so sorry..." she sighed, then turned with a pout to the cabaret's owner, "Mana-chan, I told you not to grab any guy out the street! Bad girl." She wagged a finger like a mother talking to her child.

"But Marie-chan, we're in need of costumers..." the cat woman frowned cutely, "And I know your type. Skinny, shy, and virginal looking."

Izuku's head fell, "Ow...that...yeah, that was my pride..."

"Well, I don't mind such a cutie, but not at such a cost." The hostess shrugged in a womanly fashion, "Honestly, Mana-chan, you're cute and pure of heart, but too straightforward." Then she beamed, "I guess that's what made all of us love you." she winked at the end, making Izuku even more uncomfortable.

"Oh stop it, we have a client!" Mana giggled at that.

Clarity settled in the detective's mind, ' _What am I doing with my life?_ '

"Anyway, what's your name, cutie?" Marie asked.

"Uh, Midoriya..." he replied formally with a straightened pose.

Marie giggled once more, "Midori-chan, I am so sorry for Mana-chan's antics. Feel free to leave, or you can come back any time you feel like-"

"Oi, ladies! Time to make business!"

Everything casual and girly Marie used changed at the sound of that. Veins bulged on her forehead as she turned to face suited men. One of them wore a purple suit with a black turtleneck sweater, no tie, and two spike piercings on his chin. He was bald, had round sunglasses, and a round face. He was also a very corpulent man, but his large gut didn't take too much attention from his muscular arms and legs.

Marie snapped with the ire of a drill sergeant, "Shut your pie hole before I unscrew your neck and shit down your neck, lard tub!" she roared but somehow kept a feminine tone.

"Listen, it's just business, sweetheart." The man said, putting a large briefcase on a table, "It's your lucky day, Mana-san. Living a life of luxury is not easy nowadays."

Mana frowned, "What's this? Are you really attempting to buy me like that?" she pushed away the briefcase, not even bothering looking at the contents.

The large piercing-chinned man grinned nastily, "Such a sweetie! Ready to get out your claws even if you can enjoy the dream!" he chuckled nasally as Marie clenched her fists angrily but couldn't do a thing, "Oh, wanna say something, sis? I'm just flirting with little kitty-cat here."

"Bastard, talking to Mana-chan this way is something I can't forgive!" the muscular lady tried not to punch the man in purple, but it took great effort.

Seeing the hostess grind her teeth, the purple-wearing man snorted, "What if I do? She's a fine lady. Of course, you could try and show me why I shouldn't be here." He was obviously baiting the muscular lady into a fight, to punch his face in order to get an advantage and sue. However...

"Sorry, but as owners of this establishment, they are in their right to deny you entrance or services." Izuku said as he stepped forward.

"And who would you be?" the large man asked with a grin. "I must say, you got some odd taste coming to this place for this kinda fun, slim."

"Ugh...it-it's not like I was here by choice..." Izuku groaned as the large man stepped forward, revealing he was a head taller than the detective.

"Sorry, but you should leave, slim. I, Kaneshiro Shinichi, will own this place!" the man laughed maniacally while Marie and Mana looked at him with disgust.

"I'm afraid not." Izuku sighed as he ruffled his already messy hair, "I didn't become a cop because I wanted to step idly when someone needed help." He showed him his badge.

"Ah, I see..." Kaneshiro gave him a smirk and patted his shoulder twice, "Well then, officer, you got nothing to worry about. I mean, you've seen there's no proof of animosity of me towards them. It is just a formal and slightly flirty negotiation." He produced a roll of bills from his jacket, stuffing it in Izuku's, "Here, and no, not a bribe, sir. Just a gift out of respect for men who know and enforce the law."

Izuku knew what was up, ' _This guy's crooked to the soul. But... He is smart; a cop acting without any evidence is nothing._ '

Grinning nastily, Kaneshiro left with a wave, "Oh well, I guess I can come negotiate again, as many times as needed. Enjoy yourself, slim."

Nanoseconds after his leave, Mana walked to Izuku, "Are you really a cop?"

"I'm still relatively new to my division..." he said with a slight blush when she put her face inches from his.

"Hmm, I know a few things from TV, but...can you investigate that guy?" she said, worriedly looking at her feet, "Guy's bad news. You've seen how he's acting. In fact, don't be surprised if he tries to say you took a bribe after he gave you the money."

"No worries, the way he's keeping the innocent civilian façade says a lot." The young detective cupped his chin in thought, "Judging by how expensive his clothes and the suits his men wore, he must have quite the large business. And for him to walk here with so many men around must mean he paints a target on himself. However, coincidences are nothing without evidence."

"So, no help?" Marie asked with a heartbroken expression.

"I never said that..." Izuku said, looking down, "It means I need to find the evidence, and that's what I'm for."

Marie tilted her head in confusion, "Wait, I know laws are written in such a way even wiping your cute glutes is a crime. But what do you mean that's what you're for?" she grew wide-eyed, "Don't tell me such a cutie like you is a forger..."

"N-Nothing of the sort is needed!" Izuku panicked, hands up in defense, "Sorry, I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just that my division looks into specific cases!" he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Listen, when a possible crime is being committed by the use of a Quirk, my job's to investigate by any means necessary given how some can help with a perfect crime."

"Y-You mean you could lock that pig up!?" Mana asked hopefully.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, the detective was honest with an apologetic expression, "Only if I gather enough evidence. If I mess up, he could sue."

"Police work's never easy when scumbags can use laws against officers..." Marie growled.

"Comes with the job. We cops aren't popular, but we do what we can for a reason." He smiled sheepishly at the end.

Marie smiled softly, "Cutie, you're becoming a sweetie. I guess you're more of a man than my type~"

"Uh...thanks...?" the baffled officer couldn't find anything better to say.

"Take it as a compliment." Mana told him with a catty, satisfied grin. "Best of luck then, sir. You'll need it. And if you wanna check on that pig, he usually comes every time we're about to open."

"To scare costumers, I presume." He crossed his arms, and an idea hit him. "Mana-san, wait for me, I'll have something ready."

"Sure, but watch yourself." She pleased worriedly.

As she said that, Izuku plotted his next move, "I'll uphold my duty, so don't worry." He said determinedly and walked outside, "Guys like that can smell cops a mile away if I'm not careful. So," he looked at the store he planned to go to and nodded to himself, "it's makeover time." And thus, he went in, and emerged with a happy smile as an entirely new person, " _Change... Complete_."

He said so in English; the Japanese believed the language was cool and couldn't help themselves at times. And he said it while putting on sunglasses in a cheap yakuza costume. He ventured through the streets with his hands in the pockets of his new suit. Olive green jacket, matching dress pants, a black button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone to show his chest, a fake-gold chain necklace and two-toned shoes.

Suddenly, his phone went off, "Izuku-chan, what are you doing?" he heard a familiar sleepy voice.

"Yoru-san, you're awake already?" he asked with his eyes slightly opened in surprise.

"Yup, had a good enough nap." She said and purred slightly, "Chief told me to check on you. How're things? Any extra cases you've found?"

Despite her not being near, the young man nodded, "I'm investigating a man using aggressive business tactics to see if he's doing anything dirty."

"Do your best to also search for clues, the lab guys are taking their time." She yawned at the end, causing Izuku to smile.

"I will, have sweet dreams." He hung up and moved forward.

XXXXXX

"I need something really red and sweet…"

"Please, stop…"

A demented giggle from our psychopathic petite blonde echoed in an abandoned apartment where an old but still comfortable mattress served as the only bed. Grinning from ear to ear, she traced one of her many knives on a foamboard, its extremely sharp edge slicing the pictures of recent targets. She stopped at the picture of a true pig in man clothing whose suit made her frown at his bad taste.

Such a bad fashion sense, plenty of men backing him up, the yakuza-wannabe attitude, and the fact all other targets were chopped to pieces made her smile widely, "Perfect, he looks like he's got blood to spare. A guy with that backup should be fun." She giggled and flicked the blade, wiping some blood from it.

"A-Are you gonna let me go?" asked a woman in a ruined dress whose body was covered in cuts while her arms and legs were bound with her shredded clothing.

"Ah, but Himiko thought you wanted fun with her." She cooed, "Especially after I disguised myself as that boy you were giving candies to. Such treats should not be on the streets, especially around such a cute little boy." Her smile widened, "Also, he's my new best friend! He gave me a lollipop and told me he liked my clothes, so…"

A quick stab and the kidnapper stopped complaining. Himiko smiled more pleasantly without showing her sharp teeth. Killing villains really gave her a one-of-a-kind thrill, especially if they were twisted to the core but weak inside. The woman she had taken to her home was such a case. A sexual predator drugging innocent boys before beating them and enjoying her time with them in her basement.

Giggling cutely, she picked the woman's phone and made a call, "This is Tokyo Police Department, what's the emergency?"

"Yes, I'd like to report a murder. I found the body of one dirty woman at the address I'm about to send. Please try to deal with the stench to search her place, there are cute boys who need your help there." With a cute, girly smile, she texted the address, sent a picture of the corpse, and disposed of the phone by putting it in a bucket, filling said recipient with fuel, and lighting it on fire.

Skipping around the city, the blonde couldn't help herself, she was practically ecstatic to meet her new playdate and his friends. Ideas of blood gushing out, pained faces, and the thrill of a good fight got her to hum a cheerful tune. So deeply was she thinking of her good time that she was brought out when hearing the name of her target being talked out loud once she got to his area of business.

"That damn pig Kaneshiro better not dare lay a finger on you, Mana-chan." Said a beefy hostess following a cat-woman.

"Marie-chan, you worry too much." The feline lady said, "I trust you, but I can rely on my Quirk for running if needed."

"Still, let me walk you to anywhere you need." The muscular lady asked seriously.

"It's fine. Besides, I gotta find more girls." Mana sighed, "Thanks to that guy we're short on staff."

"Oh, does any girl work?" Himiko asked, saluting them with a grin, "Heyo, Himiko Toga here!" she gave them the peace-sign with both hands and a giant grin.

"Ah, she's an angel!" Marie gasped, taking a step back, a hand to her muscular chest. "So cute, but also devilish. Ugh, you're gonna take boys from me, aren't you? But I do like competition."

The hostess winked, making Himiko giggle purposely dumbly, "Oh yay! Then can Himiko start or is it hostess only?"

"We offer services to anyone." Mana said with a large grin, "Whatever they want is fine with us. I try to find my girls costumers they'd enjoy being with."

Marie sighed, a hand on his chin, "If only that worked for once."

Mana waved a hand, ignoring the muscular lady, "Anyway, what do you say? Want to work here for reasonable prices? Perhaps meet a great guy?"

"Sure!" Himiko beamed, "When does Himiko start?"

"If you could do so now, I'd do my best to give you as reasonable a paycheck as I can afford." Mana confessed.

"Great, Himiko was looking for a job she could have fun in!" the blonde said in a bubblier tone.

"Damn, she's good." Marie nodded respectfully at the third-person speech pattern the girl used.

"And with that uniform, our clientele could grow easily..." Mana commented with a sly smile. Then she turned to the muscular lady, "Still, Kaneshiro may appear, so watch over her."

"Sure will, Mana-chan." The hostess winked.

Soon Himiko was waiting at the back along Marie, but no other girl was in the dressing room, "Huh, so it's just you and Himiko, Marie-chan?"

The muscular lady nodded sadly, "I fear our girls may be getting harassed... Dammit, I knew I should've gone and escorted them here."

"Eh, don't worry for Himiko then." The blonde giggled, "She's plenty strong even if her Quirk's not that cool."

"Heh, I like the sound of...Hello, studmuffin." Looking into a screen connected to a camera at the entrance, the two noticed a yakuza looking man, "Huh, he looks familiar but so dangerous. Oh, I know he may be my type, but I prefer them cute and meek over anything." Mana arrived as the beefy woman said that, looking a bit worried, "Huh, you letting him in?"

"Yeah, he's...uh, a friend." Mana commented, "Himiko, be kind to him and don't bother if you two don't talk much. He just wants to kill time."

"Oh, weird..." Himiko commented with a confused frown. "Himiko will do her best, though." She smiled and walked through the door.

As for her first client, he had a hand on his chin, "If he's as insistent as Mana-san said, he should be here soon." Izuku whispered to himself.

"Heyo there!" the bubbly girl exclaimed, posing with both hands near her face in the peace-sign, "Toga Himiko here, hoping you have some fun as her first costumer, onii-san!"

Izuku spluttered, "W-What!? Y-you, but Mana-san…" he groaned, "Actually, it'd be better if it had been Marie-san."

"Oh, did Himiko do something bad?" she pouted adorably, rubbing her toe on the ground.

"N-No, it's just that you're too cute!" an awkward pause in which he blushed, "Wait, let me rephrase that…"

"Oh, so you're shy!" she giggled, sitting next to him, "Worry not, Mana-san told Himiko to help you kill time. You just have to be this cute for Himiko."

"W-Wait, please don't say it like that…" he grew redder, "I, uh, I am actually doing something important and need to wait. So, please, just play along."

"Sure, sure, what do you want to talk to Himiko about?" Izuku gulped at her large grin and cute blush.

"W-Well, I guess I can talk freely while drinking…" he said and was soon handed some drinks by Mana, "Non-alcoholic, right?" the owner nodded.

"Hehe, good for you, Himiko doesn't like booze herself." She cupper her cheeks, "It tastes nasty and makes you so dizzy, it's so the worst!"

He nodded, "I know…"

"Hmm, have you ever drunk any that you'd recommend Himiko?" she asked with a curious smile.

Shaking his head, he thought of a good answer, "I'm not much of a drinker, but my boss says everyone has their preference. You'd have to try to find one, but if you don't like alcohol, you should stay sober. Not the kind of thing I'd recommend anyone anyway."

"Oh, guess Himiko can see if there's a drink for you and her." She giggled as he grew flustered. "So, do you wanna try any, onii-san?"

Gulping, Izuku tried to recover and keep his composure, ' _Where did they get this girl? Am I really her first costumer?_ '

As he paused to think, Himiko decided to chat up some more, "So, you mentioned a boss. What do you do, onii-san?"

"Oh, that?" he grew flustered, "I work around the city keeping track of how Quirk users abuse their powers."

"So like an insurance guy?" she asked confusedly, "With that attire, you look a lot like a yakuza, but the attitude's all wrong. Could you be…undercover!?" she asked dramatically but her giant smile said she did not think it could be the case for a millisecond.

"Y-Yeah, kinda." He admitted slightly, "I can't let the dangerous ones see me, so I try to remain hidden."

"You've got such cute freckles, it should be hard." She teased, "Himiko loves herself cute guys like you, onii-san! Especially with such silly faces!" and blood on them, too.

"Uh, thanks?" how could he reply to that?

"So, what makes you come here, onii-san? Himiko's new, so tell her what she has to do to compete with Marie-chan!" she demanded playfully.

"Well, the owner's a…a friend." He half-confessed, "She needs a hand, and I give it. That's part of the reason I like my job, even if it's not as glamorous as a hero's."

"But heroes are boring." Himiko grumbled, "So serious and most of them are stingy or hungry for fame. Himiko feels like snoring with them."

"True, but there are good ones, like All Might before." He said with a small smile, "Besides, some of them do it for the right things, I know it. So…I can't help but look up to them."

"You're so weird, onii-san, but it makes you even cuter." She giggled some more, wondering how good he'd look with some cuts, but decided not to. He was being honest even if he was hiding something from her, and he didn't seem as bad as his getup seemed to try to fool others into believing.

"Is that really a compliment?" he bashfully asked.

"Yup, Himiko means it!" she beamed.

"Damn, she's good." Marie nodded with more respect.

However, Mana grew worried, "Here he comes." She warned Izuku as she passed by.

And in came Kaneshiro, flanked by his flunkies and smiling slyly with so much smug dripping off him like an oil spill. Himiko's eyes widened as she thought on how to tag him and slice him. Izuku, though, acted first. As the purple-suited man noticed him, the green-haired cop adjusted his shades to keep his face hidden. Suddenly, the corpulent man had no idea who he was looking at, just that he seemed familiar.

"Mana-chan, I'll come to your beauty as many times as needed for- Who are you?" asked the large man, slightly losing his composure.

Izuku cleared his throat, forcing a deeper tone out, "Yo." He said and bowed deeply, "Name's Tanaka Goichi, hopeful guy lookin' fer a job." Himiko blinked in surprise at the accent he was pulling. He placed his two hands on his knees and kept bowing, "Heard yer a resourceful guy, so I'd like to work fer ya."

"Well, you look like a reasonable fellow." The man chortled, eyeing him up and down, "Say, you look familiar. Eh, doesn't matter." He chuckled again when noticing Himiko, "You've even got good taste on ladies. A girl like that… W-wait!" he shuddered when seeing her, stepping back, "Y-You're that freak!"

"Sorry, I'll have to stop you there." Himiko said as she stood up, a grin plastered on her face, "Nice on you to recognize me, but I've had my sights on you for some time." She suddenly pulled out her knife and aimed it at the large man. Pink dusted her cheeks as her eyes shone with true delight.

"Himiko-san?" Izuku gasped in shock.

"Sorry for the act, sweetie, but I was using you!" she giggled while Kaneshiro stumbled back, "I've been tailing this guy for a while!"

"G-Get her! Kill that bitch!" the fat man snarled to his men, who put up their fists while he ran off.

As he pathetically escaped, even stumbling on a stool, Himiko threw a dagger at his shoulder, which made her tingle at the sound of his pained cry, "Ah, this will be fun!" she exclaimed while the horrified Izuku just watched, unable to fully process what happened until she leapt at one of the bodyguards, knife ready to take his life.

Acting by instinct, he stood between Himiko and her target, arms crossed to stop her from stabbing the bodyguard's face, "Himiko-san, what're you doing!?" he yelped and pushed her back, which surprised the girl more than he had been by her actions.

"You got me?" she asked curiously, confused but amused.

"Vigilantism and murder? Why?" he asked, throwing away the shades before getting up his fists.

Himiko smiled wickedly, "I'll tell you if you give Himiko some fun!"

"B-Back to the third person again?" he noted, then yelped when she leapt at him, her knife ready to stab him.

Kicking his own ass mentally to react, he grabbed her wrist as he sidestepped her strike, swinging her around. Himiko used the move to kick the guards on their faces, knocking them out cold much to their boss' and Izuku's shock. He let her go when she brought up her knife to try to stab his wrist, and watched as she skid on the floor to a stop and got into a crouched position, then licked the knife's blade with a smile.

"Uhuhuhu! Don't stop, you're getting me pumped!" and with a squeal of murdering delight, she threw three knives at him. Izuku crouched to dodge it, a hand on the floor. Once he looked up, he saw the young woman dash at him, her knife aimed at his chest. Responding with a stroke of genius, he rolled back put his knees on his chest, and then immediately extended his legs to kick her on the gut.

Himiko went flying, but rolled on the floor to a crouched stop, smiling sweetly while Izuku got up, "Alright, you asked for it! Be them cruel or not, I will protect everyone within my reach!"

"Ah, you're making this boring!" she kept grinning as she said that, though, "But your way of fighting back if just so cute!" And with a mad leap, she went for a flying kick as Izuku stomped forward, a fist reared back. And so, the fight started between him and his opponent.

 **VS.**

 **UNAFFILIATED MURDERESS**

 **HIMIKO TOGA**

Izuku's punch was a diversion, he managed to catch the young woman's leg to swing in order to throw her to the ground. A whimpering Kaneshiro stared while he tried to remain in the corner. Himiko just beamed at her intended victim and after rolling on the ground she kicked the air, spinning her shapely legs before standing up. Demented giggles left her fleshy lips, a blissful expression on her features.

Giggling, she rushed at him again, but changed her tactics. Once she was a few inches close, she thrust her arm forward to stab him once again. Izuku swatted aside the strike, but the petite blonde used that move to spin herself for a wide slash to his mid-section. Jumping backwards quickly, he put some distance, but the blonde put her small free hand on the floor for a hand-stand in order to cartwheel to him!

Despite the bizarre tactic, it worked as he had to sidestep her feet before they got his face, and then dash back when the moment her shoes touched the ground she attempted to split his torso with another slash. If Izuku was a controlled and mastered fighter, Himiko was the exact opposite. Skills and training against talent and instinct. Peace of mind against bloodlust. Black boxers against frilly pink panties.

He hated having seen a flash of her rather skimpy and feminine underwear for it distracted him. His freckles nearly disappeared when he blushed at that, and then reappeared when his skin lost all color. Giving the loudest and most maniacal shout, Himiko jumped over him, put her thighs on both sides of his head, and pinned him down. What was worse was that he had a direct view to her crotch.

"Upupupu! This is so much fun~!" she exclaimed and brought up the knife with both hands to stab him, "Ah, you're amazing~! What's your name~? You gotta tell Himiko~!"

"Midoriya Izuku!" he yelped, and as she readied the downwards swing, he ignored how soft her thighs fell on his cheeks and hooked his legs under her armpits, "Division Zero detective!" and with that, he reversed their position, with him bent over her, Himiko's rear embarrassingly on his chest, and his hands on her wrists.

Himiko let out a gasp when he flipped her over and put a knee on her back, "Oof, so rough..." she actually moaned, getting him redder.

Pulling out a pair of handcuffs, he tried to put them on her, "There, now you will come with me." he said and forced her to get up, trying to look determined.

A grin spread on Himiko's face, "Sorry, nope! Himiko's enjoying herself~!" and with that, she jumped, wrapped her legs around his arm, and brought him to his knees in an arm-lock. Her feet were on his face, both her hands held his wrist tightly, and she used her pelvis to painfully bend his arm in a way that shouldn't be moved. "Ah~! Wiggle some more!" she demanded as he struggled.

Putting a hand on her feet, he tried to push them off while forcing one leg up in a kneeling position, "Fun's over!" he grunted and with great strength pushed her off. Himiko grunted when she was forced to roll unceremoniously on the floor, but once again twisted and spun back to her feet like a break-dancer with a maniacal smile of joy.

And in doing so, she leapt to a wall when Izuku tried to capture her again, handcuffs pocketed once again. Looking at him with nothing short of pleasure in her animalistic yellow eyes, the small blonde kicked herself off the wall and twirled several times in the air, preparing one of her knives to cut him... And was caught by Izuku!

"Wha?" she asked, baffled as he carried her by one arm and leg unceremoniously, only to throw her at the floor again. "Oof, meanie! That hurt!"

Breathing in relief and worry, he got into a defensive stance, "Sorry, but you'll have to surrender or I'll have to use force!"

Himiko giggled insanely, "Nah, just kidding~! Himiko's having way too much fun~!"

And said fun ended with a loud sound:

*BONK!*

Izuku gaped as a panting Marie held an aluminum baseball bat which had knocked Himiko into La-La Land, "Told you this'd be as good as a bouncer, Mana-chan." The beefy hostess told her boss.

"Boy, I sure know how to pick them..." the detective commented as he finally handcuffed the blonde, "Thank you for the assist."

"Anything to help a cutie and/or the law." The muscular woman beamed, "Still, whoever or whatever Himiko is, she is quite scary."

"Yeah, and..." he turned to Kaneshiro still quivering on a corner, "You'll come with me."

"What?" the fat man exclaimed.

"For telling your men to kill someone, for starters." Izuku said, and immediately pulled out a New Nambu M60 revolver from his jacket when the man was about to leg it, "Don't move or you'll make it far, far worse for yourself." The purple-suited man groaned as he fell flat on his ass in defeat, bringing a smile to Mana.

"Sweetheart, you're stealing my heart." Marie whispered.

"Please just help me keep her down." He pleaded in a near whimper at how ridiculous his luck just got.

And things would get more bizarre from there and then.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So, an unconventional way to introduce the two for a madness I have planned. Trust me, I'm going all in with the ridiculous like in the Yakuza franchise. But, yeah, as you may have deduced, this takes place in an AU where Izuku didn't meet All Might. So...yeah, that took a dark turn. Same for Izuku not being there to help others.

Like with the Yakuza series, this will be a crazy ride in many aspects, but I'll put heart in the serious ones. I don't want to half-ass it, I want to smile and laugh and cry. MHA is a fun series that helps me get creative, and I thank it for that. However, it and Yakuza have the simple morals I love and need more of in my life, thus I did this.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
